Brothers
by LoversByHaters
Summary: Traducción Autorizada por Kaytoko. La batalla por la Tierra ha terminado. De vuelta en Asgard, el reino eterno, Loki lucha por entender el verdadero significado de "familia". Serie de Drabbles que se centran en la redención de Loki como hijo de Odín. Gen.
1. Chapter 1

Traducción autorizada por **Kaytoko**

**Resumen: **La batalla por la Tierra ha terminado. De vuelta en Asgard, el reino eterno, Loki lucha por entender el verdadero significado de "familia".

**Disclaimer:** The Avengers no es de mi propiedad, obvio. La historia es de Kaytoko, yo sólo traduzco por mero entretenimiento.

* * *

**Brothers**

_Capítulo uno_**  
**

Loki se sentó contra el marco de la ventana, mirando la familiar escena en el exterior que pensó que nunca tendría el privilegio de ver de nuevo. Los pináculos dorados de Asgard en la puesta de sol, los colores del ocaso le abrían paso a las estrellas y galaxias que dotaban el limite del reino más grande dentro de las ramas de Yggdrasil. Sus ojos trazaron el camino del bifrost, deteniéndose en el irregular borde que colgaba precariamente sobre el extremo. Recordó el destello del puente explotando bajo el martillo de Thor, el dolor estallando en su pecho cuando cayó contra los fragmentos rotos, su estomago sintiéndose a desplomar cuando cayó más allá del asentamiento del puente.

Recordó la mirada en los ojos de Odín cuando le vio. La decepción que sacudía a su alma. El dolor, la tristeza, la desesperanza. Ya no quería enfrentarse a eso, así que lo dejó ir. Dejó ir la vida que conocía, la familia que amaba y el reino que llamaba hogar. Les dejó ir sin una sola esperanza de recuperarlos. La traición se clavó en su alma y ardió en su mente. Cuando cayó del reino eterno, fue golpeado por una dolorosa comprensión. _No quería_ volver. No quería ser visto como un traidor por Asgard, o como el monstruo que cada Asgardiano sabía que era. Así que corrió.

Sus emociones se mezclaron en un pozo borboteante de odio, dolor y tristeza por lo que pareció una eternidad, hasta que sucumbió a la locura que danzaba al borde de su mente. Dejó que sus pensamientos más oscuros le empujaran a lo más profundo de su desesperación, permitiéndoles arrastrarle a un camino del cual no podría regresar. Fue despiadado y sintió poca compasión por el mundo al que le había causado dolor y destrucción. Era un Dios entre hormigas, y debió haber sido tratado como tal. Sin embargo, sintió que su determinación vacilaba cuando miró a los ojos a su una vez hermano, suplicándole que volviera a casa. Volver a Asgard. Una diminuta e inocente parte de él todavía quería aceptar la petición de Thor y regresar a todo lo que había conocido una vez, pero la aplastó.

—Es demasiado tarde —dijo, y lo decía en serio. Vio el dolor en los ojos azules de Thor, pero alejó la sensación que borboteaba en su pecho. _Sentimientos_. Los sentimientos no eran más que una debilidad para él en ese punto.

Y entonces, a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos, fue frustrado de nuevo. Por segunda vez, saboreó el triunfo en sus labios, sólo para que la decadente bebida le fuera arrebatada de sus manos. Las hormigas se habían sublevado y habían derrotado a su ejercito, y cuando observó los rostros furiosos de quienes le habían derribado de su pedestal, _los Vengadores_, sólo pudo reír sombríamente. ¿Era tan débil que dejaba que tales criaturas patéticas le derrotaran en su apremiante situación de conquista? ¿O era que realmente nunca había querido nada de eso en un principio? ¿Por qué razón elegiría a_ la Tierra_, de entre todos los lugares, sabiendo que habían tales fuerzas presentes para defender su territorio? En retrospectiva, no podía justificar sus acciones. No como solía hacerlo. Evitó la mirada triste de Thor cuando se pararon lado a lado, preparándose para regresar a Asgard. No necesitaba piedad. Sentir era una debilidad.

Esperaba ser encerrado en las profundidades de Asgard por su traición. No merecía menos. Pero cuando sus pies pisaron en suelo Asgardiano de nuevo, sus grilletes fueron removidos. Thor le palmeó el hombro con una de sus grandes manos, apretándole ligeramente.

—Es bueno tenerte en casa, hermano —había dicho. Loki no pudo siquiera alzar la mirada.

Su una vez madre y padre fueron a recibirlo también, los brazos de Frigga rodearon su delgada cintura sin dudar ni un momento. Miró con impotencia su cabello rubio ceniciento, con la vergüenza precipitándose en su interior tan densamente que apenas podía respirar. No se atrevía a intentar encontrarse con la mirada intimidante del Padre de todo. Sin embargo, Odín no le miraba con menosprecio; sólo con algo de tristeza, desilusión, y un toque de alivio.

Loki no entendía. Quería que ellos_ le odiaran_. Quería que le detestaran como él les había detestado. _No quería_ regresar a los amorosos brazos de una familia que le había traicionado. No quería enfrentarse con la verdad que le apuntaba directo a la cara.

No le enviarían a las mazmorras más profundas de Asgard. Ni siquiera le encerrarían. Frigga simplemente le condujo a sus viejas habitaciones, recordándole con voz suave cuando sería la hora de cenar. Él no quiso responderle. Ni siquiera la miró cuando se marchó. Simplemente contempló con fijación el familiar orden de su habitación, volviendo en sus pasos por donde había caminado años atrás. Los recuerdos nostálgicos se le estancaron como púas envenenadas en el corazón. No pudo evitar pensar que una celda sería más cómoda.

No dejó su habitación. Se dio cuenta de que aún estaba bajo la supervisión de los guardias Asgardianos y que era seguro que el Tesseracto había sido resguardado lejos a algún lugar que él desconociera, justo para mantener sus maliciosas manos lejos del impresionante poder. Una o dos veces, jugueteó con la idea de robarlo de nuevo y dejar Asgard por bien, pero la idea nunca permanecía. Estaba cansado. Física y emocionalmente.

Frigga le visitaba a menudo, y a pesar de que nunca respondía, continuaba conversaciones familiares con él. Le hería el corazón el pensar que ella le había extrañado tanto como lo había hecho. Tanto como él había querido, no podría odiar a su madre. Ella nunca se lo había mencionado, pero él no podía evitar sentir que le había fallado. No merecía su compañía, o su amor indulgente.

Thor le visitaba con más frecuencia. Era más fácil para Loki lidiar con su una vez hermano. La elección de unas cuantas palabras hacían que el zoquete inútil se marchara y así él restauraba su paz. En el silencio después de la visita de Thor, Loki finalmente se preocuparía por haber hablado demasiado y de que Thor finalmente viera en él el monstruo que había nacido para ser. Contendría el suspiro de alivio que siempre venía cuando Thor regresaba al día siguiente.

Ese día, Thor estaba retrasado. Siempre venía antes de la caída del sol, pero el reluciente astro de luz ya estaba descendiendo detrás del borde del horizonte, permitiendo que las galaxias y las estrellas tomaran los cielos. Loki miró por su ventana, esperando en ascuas el golpe a su puerta. Este no vino hasta mucho rato después junto al rumor de una capa arrastrándose a lo largo del suelo, y el sólido golpe sordo de la pesada puerta cerrándose. Loki no se alejó de la ventana.

—Llegas tarde —comentó.

—No sabía que me estabas esperando ahora —respondió Thor. No se movió de su lugar cerca de la puerta. Loki contuvo el suspiro de alivio ante el sonido de la voz de su –una vez– hermano.

—Sé que eres una criatura rutinaria. Es muy inusual para ti llegar tarde —replicó con prontitud. El silencio se estableció entre ellos. Loki dirigió una mirada incómoda hacia Thor. El Dios del Rayo le observó tristemente.

— ¿Por qué insistes en permanecer en tus aposentos? —preguntó—. No te retenemos aquí contra tu voluntad. ¿Te crees prisionero?

Loki se apartó. —Bien podría serlo.

Thor dio unos pasos hacia adelante. —Eso no es lo que intentamos...

— ¿Y por qué no? —le interrumpió Loki, enfrentándole con una mirada venenosa—. ¿Han, ustedes imbéciles, olvidado lo que he hecho? La gente a la que he manipulado, ¿los mundos que he intentado destruir? ¿Por qué, en el nombre de Yggdrasil, ustedes, cualquiera, me querría de regreso en Asgard como un hombre libre?

Thor permaneció donde se había parado, su expresión tranquila y exasperantemente compresiva. —No te juzgaremos por los errores de tu pasado.

—Esto no es un juego, Thor —escupió Loki—. Por las cosas que he hecho debería estar aislado por el resto de la eternidad. Y en cambio, observo el cielo de Asgard cada noche desde la ventana de mi habitación. El Padre de todo finalmente debe estarse volviendo loco en su vejez para permitir que un criminal de tres de los nueve reinos coma en su mesa con él.

Thor frunció el ceño. —Sabes que eso no es verdad.

— ¿Qué parte? —se burló Loki—. ¿La parte sobre el Padre de Todo o mi historial criminal? Porque pude haber contado mal la cantidad de reinos contra los que he intentado atentar este último año.

— ¡Suficiente! —Thor caminó airado hacia donde Loki estaba sentado, su rostro contorsionado por una ira medio controlada—. No deseo escuchar esto de ti, hermano.

—Hermano —le mofó Loki con malicia—. Que ingenuamente utilizas ese vacío e inútil término. No compartimos ningún vínculo de sangre. No somos hermanos.

—Pero nosotros som–

— ¡En tu mente! —espetó Loki—. ¡No hay un nosotros! ¡No hay un somos! Tú no eres mi hermano. Nunca lo fuiste.

Thor pareció afectado. Luchó por encontrar palabras para sus pensamientos. —Puede que no me creas —dijo con voz gruesa—. Pero nunca he pensado en ti de otra manera. ¿Qué eres si no mi hermano?

—Un monstruo —respondió Loki con resonancia, apartándose para lanzarle una mirada desolada a Asgard—. Un monstruo codicioso y sediento de sangre.

—No lo creo —dijo Thor con voz baja.

—Entonces eres un imbécil —respondió el Dios más sombrío. El silencio penetró el espacio entre ellos. Thor dio un paso hacia adelante, su mano extendida hacia el hombro de Loki.

—Vete.

La mano de Thor se quedó inmóvil. —Loki...

—Vete.

El Dios del Trueno suspiró, dejando caer su mano con renuencia. Loki miró fijamente su ventana, sin mirar nada en realidad mientras escuchaba los pesados pasos de Thor, que se dirigía a la puerta. Escuchó la madera crujir cuando la puerta fue abierta, Thor se detuvo.

—Por lo menos ve a cenar mañana. Madre se alegrará.

Loki no respondió, y Thor le dejó en silencio.

* * *

** Continuará...**

* * *

Gracias por leer.


	2. Chapter 2

Traducción autorizada por **Kaytoko**

**Resumen:** La batalla por la Tierra ha terminado. De vuelta en Asgard, el reino eterno, Loki lucha por entender el verdadero significado de "familia". Serie de Drabbles que se centran en la redención de Loki como hijo de Odín.

**Disclaimer:** The Avengers no es de mi propiedad, obvio. La historia es de Kaytoko, yo sólo traduzco por mero entretenimiento.

* * *

**Brothers**

_Capítulo dos_

Loki miró fijamente su puerta por horas. Thor y Frigga le alentaban incesantemente a salir de su habitación, aunque fuera sólo para la cena. Ignoraba la mayoría de sus peticiones, pero la idea permanecía en su mente. Una parte más inocente de él deseaba reunirse con su familia para la cena, pero se negaba a permitir que esa parte se postrará a los deseos de ellos. Suponía que eso era lo que querían. Que él se deshiciera bajo su "amor" y luego volver a la vida que una vez tuvieron. Loki no era tonto. Sabía que las cosas nunca serían iguales, sin importar si él mismo quería que lo fueran o no. Sin embargo, a pesar de su control de hierro sobre la decisión de distanciarse de su alguna vez familia, sus ojos aún permanecían sobre la madera de la puerta.

La idea de ir a sentarse de buena gana a la mesa con ellos provocaba que un espiral de nerviosismo se fijara dentro de su estómago. En el pasado, Thor llevaba las conversaciones en las comidas, sin importarle si alguien escuchaba o no sus historias. Odín a menudo soltaba algún comentario sobre sus cuentos, aunque sólo fuera para mantener la conversación. Loki pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo escuchando en silencio, disfrutando de su comida y las payasadas de su hermano. Su rutina era confortable, una que nadie intentó cambiar activamente. Pero ahora ... Ahora, la idea de sentarse a la mesa con ellos hacía sentir a Loki muy expuesto. Cada silencio sería tenso con anticipación a su próximo movimiento, su siguiente palabra. Estaría completamente vulnerable. Nada de esa cena sonaba atractivo.

Y aún así, su mente continuaba evocando la mirada esperanzada en los ojos de Frigga cuando le recordaba sobre la cena durante sus visitas. Odiaba decepcionarla intencionalmente noche tras noche, pero su mente le recordaba con ironía que ello debía ser esperado. Él ya era una gran decepción.

Esta noche, Loki se levantó. No estaba paseando –no aún, al menos–, pero permaneció frente a la puerta, pensando, debatiendo. Después de casi dos semanas de aislarse en su habitación, estaba comenzando a sentir los efectos de su propio aislamiento. El sueño le eludía, las distracciones eran pocas y distantes entre sí, y los pensamientos que atravesaban su cabeza comenzaban a irritarlo. Por mucho que odiaba la idea, Frigga y Thor estaban en lo cierto al decirle que necesitaba salir de su habitación de vez en cuando.

Sí, estaba ansioso, en una forma bastante inquietante. Decidió que prefería enfrentar la ira de todos los Chitauri que despreciaba a sentarse al otro lado de la mesa de Odín. No había escuchado nada del Rey de Asgard desde su regreso, y Odín no había intentado visitarle. En su mayor parte, estaba aliviado de que el padre de todo no viniera, pero una pequeña parte de él se preocupaba infinitamente sobre el porqué. Quizás, Odín, a diferencia de Thor o Frigga, no había querido que volviera. Quizás su presencia en la mesa Real sería más indeseada de lo que había imaginado. Estuvo tentado a renunciar a su rídiculo empeño y mantener la soledad en su habitación, pero ya había llegado lejos y su necesidad básica de alimento estaba comenzando a pesar más que su orgullo.

Loki dio un par de pasos silenciosos hacia la puerta, dudando al alcanzar a presionar sus dedos contra el frío metal del pomo. Cerró los ojos, sumiendo su pulso acelerado en una calma relativa antes de abrir la puerta. Los dos guardias plantados en su puerta reacionaron a su salida, alejandose de él, recelososos. Loki mantuvo el rostro serio al observarles. Su miedo hacia él era casi transparente.

—No se preocupen, amigos míos —dijo con voz tranquila. Hubo un toque de frialdad en su tono que no pudo esconder, un indicio del enojo hacia sus reacciones del que quería que fueran conscientes—. Simplemente necesito alimento. Siganme si deben, pero juro que sólo trato de ir al comedor.

Esperó un momento por sus respuestas. Ambos hombres entrecerraron los ojos con sospecha, pero sin decir nada. Indiferente de si tenían algo más que decir, se volteó, dirigiéndose hacia el suntuoso comedor.

Loki se mantuvo en las sombras, evitando las miradas de aquellos a los que pasaba. Mantuvo sus dedos apretados dentro de los confines de su palma, esperando que la presión evitara que temblaran. Cuanto más se acercaba, más nervioso se le agitaba el corazón en el pecho. Se detuvo antes de entrar, tratando de oír las distantes voces de su otrora familia. Escuchó el retumbar de la voz grave de Thor, seguida por una más vieja y firme. Loki respiró profundo tres veces, luego dio un paso hacia adelante.

Frigga fue la primera en verle, sólo porque estaba en dirección opuesta a su camino. Ella se levantó de su silla rápidamente, espirando su nombre. Loki se congeló en su lugar junto a la entrada, de repente incapaz de moverse cuando Thor y Odín se voltearon para ver también.

—Herm... Loki —exclamó Thor—. Viniste.

—No por la compañía, te lo aseguro —respondió. Casi se arrepintió de decir tal frase cuando el ojo bueno de Odín hizo contacto con los suyos. Había una tristeza en su mirada que le atravesó directamente. Tragó con fuerza, evitando con rapidez la mirada de Odín. Frigga rápidamente se alejó de la mesa, alentando a su hijo menor a entrar.

—Independientemente de tu razón, estamos felices de tenerte, Loki —dijo ella, poniendo una delicada mano bajo su brazo. Él permitió que su expresión se suavizara un poco ante el contacto, y no luchó cuando ella le guió hasta la mesa. Tomó asiento junto a Frigga, callado, ignorando la mirada medio herida que Thor le dio por no haber tomado el asiento usual a su lado. Su una vez madre llenó un plato para él, algo que podía fácilmente hacer por sí mismo, pero no quería negarle la oportunidad de consentirle si así ella lo deseaba.

Tomó un sutil mordisco de su carne, ignorando el incómodo silencio que flotaba en el aire. Thor hizo un ruido bajo, su silla raspando audiblemente en el silencio, cuando regresó a su asiento. Tomó un poco de su propia cena. Frigga frunció el ceño por la tensión, bajando el tenedor y poniéndolo junto a su plato.

—Espero que tu habitación esté como te gusta —dijo suavemente, tratando de iniciar conversación. Loki le dio un vistazo, asintiendo brevemente. Odín y Thor permanecieron en silencio también. Frigga suspiró bajito—. A tu caballo se le ha alimentado y arreglado bien durante tu ausencia. —Silencio—. Me aseguré de eso. Sé que siempre te ha encantado montarlo. ¿Por qué no lo llevas a cabalgar más tarde? Eso podría ayudar.

Loki asintió silenciosamente ante su idea. Montar a caballo le sonaba maravilloso, pero era la última cosa en su mente. Incluso sin mirar, podía ver la tensión en la manera en la que Odín estaba sentado a la cabeza de la mesa, la forma en como apenas piqueteaba su comida. Thor continuó lanzándole miradas de preocupación entre mordiscos a su carne, evitando el estrés innecesario. No es que Frigga se ahorrara el momento para reprender a su hijo mayor por sus horribles modales en la mesa. Estaba muy ocupada intentando hacer que Loki estuviera cómodo. Agradecía sus intentos, pero había más atención dirigida hacia él de la que quería.

—Dado que no has salido mucho de tu habitación, supongo que no sabrás que hemos comenzado a reconstruir el Bifrost —continuó Frigga—. El tesseracto ha sido de mucha ayuda...

—Frigga —dijo Odín con severidad, interrumpiéndole. El sonido de la voz del padre de todo envió una chispa al pecho de Loki. Intentó tragarse la comida con calma, a través de su garganta apretada. Frigga le lanzó a su esposo una mirada fulminante.

—Oh, dejate de tonterias —le riñó—. Deberías avergonzarte de ti mismo. ¡Es tu hijo! Simplemente estoy tratando de hacer que se sienta cómodo. Ninguno de ustedes está ayudando a la situación.

Thor protestó, diciendo que él estaba ayudando, pero Odín permaneció en silencio. Loki bajó la mirada hacia su plato, el tenedor inmóvil en su mano. No quería escuchar esto. Luchó contra la tentación de sólo excusarse y regresar a sus aposentos antes de que las cosas se salieran de control, aún así, permaneció donde estaba, esperando ansiosamente por la respuesta del padre de todo.

El Rey se removió con incomodidad en su asiento. —No deseo hablar de tales cosas ahora...

—Odín —recalcó Frigga, con la decepción agriando su tono.

—Lo haremos, ¡a su debido tiempo! Pero no creo que ahora sea momento para tales conversaciones —continuó el padre de todo. Frigga protestó, y Thor insertó un par de palabras aquí y allá, pero Loki permaneció inmóvil en su lugar. Con sólo unas pocas palabras, se estaba sintiendo muy, muy frío, el temblor en sus manos hizo una reaparición. Frugga y Odín seguían en su discusión cuando se levantó con soltura de su silla.

—Excúsenme —dijo con voz hueca, negándose a mirarlos a cualquiera de ellos mientras dejaba el comedor. Frigga le llamó, pero no lo siguió, eligiendo, en su lugar, regañar a Odín un rato más. Loki se deslizó fuera de la habitación, ignorando la emoción borboteante en su interior, mientras se hacia camino hacia su habitación. No se detuvo cuando escuchó a Thor llamarle.

—Loki, por favor —suplicó Thor, atrapando el hombro de su hermano. Loki se sacudió la mano del mayor.

—Ahórrate las palabras sentimentales, Thor —siseó, dándole una mirada glacial—. Deseo estar solo.

—Él no queria decir eso —intentó Thor—. Sabes que padre es malo expresando como se siente.

—Algo me dice que no fue muy duro ocultando sus verdaderos sentimientos —se burló Loki.

—Sabes que eso no es verdad —protestó Thor—. Lo vi llorar por tu pérdida. Te extrañó tanto como todos nosotros –si no es que más.

—Perdóname por encontrar eso increíblemente difícil de creer.

—Lo que digo es verdad, ¡debes darle una oportunidad!

— ¿Y qué si elijo no hacerlo? —respondió Loki bruscamente. El silencio se colgó en el aire entre ellos—. Hablas de "familia" y "hermandad" como si fueran cosas tangibles a mi alcance. He hecho cosas terribles, aún así, ustedes, de buena gana, me traen de vuelta con los brazos abiertos y me hostigan con promesas vacías para devolver nuestras vidas a lo que eran antes. ¿Crees que soy tan estúpido como para creer que algo de eso podría ser verdad? —Su voz se elevó a un tono más alto contra su voluntad, agua caliente ardía en el borde de sus ojos—. Pon fin a este rídiculo juego, para que no me torturen más.

Se quedó sosteniéndole la mirada a su una vez hermano por un rato más, antes de voltearse, escapando del momento antes de que sus emociones le traicionaran. No necesitaba una familia, y, ciertamente, no necesitaba un hermano. Sin embargo, la idea de no poder ser lo suficiente digno para reclamar tales cosas por sí mismo quemaba en un hoyo de ira en la boca de su estómago. Podría no necesitar tal apego sentimental, pero algo comenzaba a decirle que podría quererlo.

* * *

**Continuará...**

* * *

Gracias por leer y comentar.


	3. Chapter 3

Traducción autorizada por **Kaytoko**

**Resumen:** La batalla por la Tierra ha terminado. De vuelta en Asgard, el reino eterno, Loki lucha por entender el verdadero significado de "familia". Serie de Drabbles que se centran en la redención de Loki como hijo de Odín.

**Disclaimer:** The Avengers no es de mi propiedad, obvio. La historia es de Kaytoko, yo sólo traduzco por mero entretenimiento.

* * *

**Brothers**  
_Capítulo tres_

Suciedad y heno crujían bajo sus botas mientras caminaba hacia las caballerizas. En un principio no había planeado ir a cabalgar tan pronto, pero algo tiraba en lo profundo de su pecho cada vez que pensaba en la acción. Frigga tenía razón: le encantaba montar a caballo, sobre todo cuando era más joven. Su amor por la actividad sólo crecía con la edad, pero en los últimos tiempos casi había olvidado la relajante y desenrrolladora sensación que le daba. Otros asuntos más oscuros robaron la vanguardia de su mente, apartando su amor por las cosas más simples de la vida. Frunció el ceño al pensar esto.

Por mucho que lo odiara, no pudo evitar a la gente por completo en su camino. No se desvió, manteniéndose en las sombras tanto como le fue posible, pero aún así pasó a siete personas. Tres trabajadores, dos guardias y un par de doncellas que cotilleaban y que se quedaron en silencio cuando él pasó. Apretó los dientes y siguió en silencio mientras oía sus murmullos nerviosos empezar detrás de él, sin duda hablando de su... herencia _cuestionable_.

Se metió en las caballerizas lo más silenciosamente posible, sólo permitiendo verlo al mozo de cuadra de su corcel. El menor se sobresaltó cuando vio al príncipe moreno, dejando caer el cepillo que tenía en la mano. Tartamudeó una disculpa rápida, inclinándose para recoger su equipo caído. Loki le ignoró casi por completo, acercándose al caballo en su lugar.

El corcel dejó escapar un resoplido de reconocimiento, pisoteando con sus pezuñas, emocionado. Era un hermoso semental con un pelaje excepcionalmente oscuro, un regalo de su madre del momento en que finalmente llegó a la edad adulta. El caballo era un salvaje, y les daba a los empleados un rato difícil para casi todo. Loki le temía un poco al principio, pero vio un poco de sí mismo en el semental. Le había llamado afectuosamente Nótt Stikla, corredor nocturno, y pasó largos días enseñándole sus mandos al caballo y domando su naturaleza salvaje. Nótt Stikla era imprevisible y obstinado, pero encontró afinidad en Loki, y los dos se hicieron casi inseparables.

Al ver la emoción en los ojos de su caballo, Loki sintió una punzada de culpa en el pecho por haberle abandonado tanto tiempo. El príncipe moreno levantó sus manos para acariciar la quijada del caballo. El semental chocó el hocico contra el pecho de Loki, mordisqueando ligeramente el largo cabello del asgardiano. Loki se abstuvo de sonreír ante las bufonerías del caballo, con una sensación cálida floreciendo en su pecho.

—Ha pasado mucho tiempo, amigo mío —dijo en voz baja. El caballo correspondió resoplando, y Loki no pudo detener el levantamiento de sus labios. Echándole un vistazo al atónito mozo de cuadra junto a él, el dios de las travesuras enderezó un poco los hombros.

—Trae riendas y una silla de montar —le dijo al joven. Este se sobresaltó un poco al ser reconocido. Loki le miró por encima al notar que seguía sin moverse—. Si quieres.

—E-en seguida —chilló el muchacho, corriendo en busca de su silla de montar. Loki se mantuvo a distancia mientras el joven enganchaba la silla rápidamente en su lugar. Normalmente, Nótt Stikla le daba problemas a su cuidador, pero el caballo estaba observando a Loki ese día, y se comportó, aunque sólo fuera porque sabía que saldrían para cabalgar. Loki casi podía sentir las ansias del caballo por una agradable y larga carrera; el también sentía el anhelo en sus huesos. Tan pronto como el joven hubo terminado con la silla de montar, Loki le dio las gracias brevemente y tomó a Nótt Stikla por las riendas. Estaba a sólo tres pasos fuera de los establos cuando se montó, animando al caballo a dar una carrera.

Sentía los poderosos músculos del semental moviéndose bajo él, las aspiraciones profundas que tomaba el caballo con cada galope. Huyeron de los pináculos espirales del castillo, y salieron corrieron hacia las interminables praderas verdes, fuera de la vista directa de las personas. Loki cerró los ojos, sintiendo el viento contra su rostro. Todo era tan relajante. No había notado lo mucho que extrañaba la alegría de cabalgar. Para él siempre era una liberación del estrés, y no se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que necesitaba una.

Corrieron durante la mayor parte de la tarde, apenas deteniéndose para respirar. Loki siempre se impresionaba por la resistencia de los caballos asgardianos, no había otros como ellos en ninguno de los nueve reinos. Él había puesto a prueba la verdadera resistencia de Nótt Stikla una vez hacia muchos años atrás, por desesperación más que curiosidad. El caballo podía correr durante días y días antes de que el agotamiento ralentizara sus pezuñas. Haciendo que el caballo desacelerara el trote, Loki se detuvo frente al océano, las olas lamiendo los cascos del caballo mientras este trotaba al margen. El dios de la travesura dejó caer sus manos contra la silla de montar, aflojando las riendas lo suficiente como para que Nótt Stikla tomara la iniciativa.

Loki dejó que su mente vagara un poco mientras miraba al otro lado del océano. Las estrellas y galaxias salpicaban el borde del reino que se reflejaba en su superficie, fascinándole con su belleza distante. ¿Cuántos días había pasado entre esas estrellas, buscando, sufriendo, rebosando de ira? Siempre estaba demasiado enojado o demasiado distraído para apreciar su belleza. Cada una tenía una historia propia, un lugar en el vasto universo que ese astro en particular podría llamar hogar.

Una parte de él se preguntaba si aún debía permitirse llamar hogar a Asgard después de todo lo que hizo. Había dejado que criaturas asesinas traspasaran las seguras barreras de Asgard. ¿Y para qué? ¿Poder? ¿Reconocimiento? ¿Aceptación? Se aferraba puerilmente a la idea de que todo había empezado como una simple e inofensiva broma. Un último truco en contra de su hermano antes de que la relación entre ellos cambiara para siempre. Una broma simple que se salió de control peligrosamente, causando una ruptura entre ellos tan grande como las más lejanas ramas de Yggdrasil. A pesar de que se encontraba en las playas de Asgard, una vez más aceptado en su hogar de la infancia, no podía centrarse en ello completamente. No estaba convencido de pertenecer allí realmente, no importaba lo mucho que su corazón anhelaba que así fuera.

Desvió los ojos del cielo distante cuando el sonido de cascos golpeando la arena llegó a su oído. Nótt Stikla levantó la cabeza, orejas levantadas, mientras el nuevo visitante se acercaba cabalgando a trote. Loki suspiró internamente y aplastó el deseo de huir de su una vez hermano, que se aproximaba. Thor estaba sentado sobre su caballo, uno marrón claro, más robusto y de constitución densa que coincidía con su personalidad a a la perfección. El caballo marrón sacudió la cabeza un par de veces cuando Thor se detuvo junto a su hermano.

—Herm...Loki —llamó Thor—. ¡No sabía que también estabas cabalgando!

Loki sintió un tirón de incomodidad ante la enmienda de Thor. Se dio cuenta de que Thor estaba haciendo un esfuerzo por llamarle por su nombre, debido a la forma en la que había reaccionado cuando le llamó "hermano" sólo hacia un par de semanas atrás. Era un esfuerzo consciente por su parte, para mantener las cosas ligeras entre ellos. Si bien apreciaba el esfuerzo, Loki no estaba seguro de que realmente le gustara. Sonaba... _forzado_.

—¿Cómo es que siempre me encuentras cuando menos quiero que lo hagas? —preguntó Loki, abandonando sus pensamientos por el momento.

Thor esbozó una sonrisa. —Parece que eso siempre es lo que hago.

—Era igual hasta cuando éramos niños —comentó Loki.

Thor se rió entre dientes. —Recuerdo una vez que intentaste encantar las alas de mi casco para que me llevara volando lejos cada vez que me acercaba a ti.

Loki no pudo contener una risita baja al recordar. Su encantamiento había salido mal. El casco de Thor volaba, pero nunca se llevaba al Dios rubio con él. Estaba tan enojado de que las cosas no hubieran salido como quería, que había pasado noches tratando de solucionar el problema, sólo para comprender que ningún encantamiento sería capaz de mantener a su persistente hermano lejos de él. Fue un momento conmovedor. Ambos dioses se echaron a reír al recordarlo, durante un largo rato, para luego quedar en silencio. La voz de Thor sonó distante cuando volvió a hablar.

—Tuvimos estupendos momentos juntos —dijo—. Cada vez que jugábamos, o luchábamos juntos. Cada triunfo y victoria que trajimos a casa, a Asgard. —Loki dejó que la pequeña sonrisa en su rostro desapareciera por los recuerdos. Cada momento feliz que él y Thor pasaron jugando en los campos de Asgard, cada momento desgarrador en el que Loki medicaba a un Thor herido en el campo de batalla de sus enemigos, esperando y rezando por no haber perdido a su único hermano. Loki apartó la mirada.

—¿Por qué tuvo eso que cambiar? —preguntó Thor en voz baja, desesperadamente. Loki miró hacia el océano, que se movía con suavidad, pensando en la pregunta.

—Las cosas ya estaban por cambiar, Thor —dijo en voz baja después de un rato—. Incluso sin las circunstancias que nos trajeron aquí.

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó Thor. Loki se arriesgó a dar una mirada en su dirección, tratando de transmitir las emociones que se arremolinaban en su alma.

—Nos estábamos distanciando —dijo lentamente—. Tú estabas ascendiendo a rey, y yo no sería más que un concejal para ayudarte en tu reinado. Durante toda mi vida no quise nada más que ser tu igual. Era difícil aceptar que realmente nunca lo sería. —Dejó caer su mirada—. Nunca me dí cuenta de lo difícil que sería lograr ese sueño.

—Pero...¿Por qué los Gigantes de Hielo? ¿Por qué atacar Asgard? —Thor estaba luchando por entender.

—Bromas. Trucos que se me fueron de las manos y alimentaron mi ridícula búsqueda por la igualdad —dijo Loki con displicencia—. No creía que estuvieras listo para tomar el trono, y una parte estúpida de mí pensó que al permitir que los Gigantes de Hielo entraran a la bóveda de armas, podía mostrarle a pad... —Se atragantó un poco por su desliz, respirando brevemente para recomponerse—. Mostrarle al Padre de Todos que no estabas listo todavía.

—Pero, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué no dijiste algo? —demandó Thor.

—¿Habrías escuchado? —replicó Loki—. Durante el tiempo que te he conocido, la razón nunca ha sido la clave de tu comprensión. Sólo la acción. No podría haber sabido que el Padre de Todos te desterraría por tu decisión intrépida. Eso nunca fue lo que yo quise.

—Entonces, ¿qué querías? —preguntó Thor.

La voz de Loki fue impotentemente pequeña cuando respondió, con una nota de desesperación tiñendo su tono—: _Ayudarte_.

Otro silencio se situó entonces. Los caballos se movieron inquietamente debajo de ellos.

—_Me_ ayudaste, Loki —dijo Thor suavemente—. Después de mi tiempo en Midgard, me he dado cuenta de que mi impaciencia y arrogancia no me han llegado a ninguna parte.

—Pero eso no era lo que yo pretendía —protestó Loki—. Nunca quise que un grupo de midgardianos anónimos ayudaran a enseñarte las lecciones que necesitabas aprender. _Yo_ quería hacerlo por ti. Quería ser quien te ayudara a formarte para ser el rey perfecto para Asgard. —Desvió la mirada, apartando la ola de emoción que amenazaba con superarle—. Pero de qué sirven las palabras ahora —añadió con sarcasmo.

—Las palabras son todo lo que tenemos —dijo Thor, extendiendo una mano reconfortante para situarla en el hombro de Loki. El dios más oscuro no hizo intento de apartarlo—. Ni una sola vez creí que fueras tan malo como has intentado hacerme creer. Tus buenas intenciones siempre brillan a través de tus acciones, independientemente de lo mucho que trates de ocultarlas. —Thor le dio un apretón al hombro de Loki, tentando al más delgado a voltear los ojos cansados y cautos en su dirección—. Gracias, hermano. Por todo lo que has sacrificado por mí.

Loki cerró los ojos, luchando contra el deseo abrumador de sólo colapsar frente a su una vez al hermano. Apretó sus manos sobre las riendas sujetadas en ellas, tomando breves aspiraciones lentas para calmarse. Su voz aún temblaba cuando habló, dejando ver realmente cómo se sentía por dentro.

—¿Cómo puedes aceptarme por lo que soy? ¿Por lo que he hecho?

Thor dejó que sus labios formaran una pequeña sonrisa genuina. —Eres el único hermano que he tenido. Siempre te amaré, incluso cuando estés siendo un psicópata empeñado en apoderarse de un mundo lleno de diminutos y patéticos humanos.

Loki soltó una débil risa. —No tan patéticos, si mal no recuerdo.

La pequeña sonrisa de Thor se ensanchó. —No, supongo que no.

Loki se rió unos minutos más, tomando algunas respiraciones profundas para asegurarse de que sus abrumadoras emociones hubieran pasado.

—Gracias, Thor —dijo en voz baja, mirando a los ojos azules de su una vez hermano. No. Su _hermano_—. Por todo.

Thor apretó el hombro de su hermano una vez más, antes de permitirse dejar caer su mano. —Siempre. Ahora, por favor, si has terminado de debatir sobre tu lugar en este mundo, Madre está que no cabe en sí, esperando verte de nuevo en la cena. Te lo pido de rodillas, para que así no me vuelva a fastidiar por mis modales.

Loki esbozó una sonrisa, a pesar de la punzada de nerviosismo que se formó en su pecho. —Lo consideraré.

—¡Considera más rápido! ¡Quiero cenar en paz! —gritó Thor de buen humor.

Loki lanzó una risita ligera a su lado, pero fue incapaz de alejar el temor que sentía en su pecho. Su madre y Thor eran de fácil conversación en comparación al Padre de Todos, y aún tenía una sensación persistente de que las cosas no eran tan simples como Thor las hacía parecer. Pero por el momento estaba, sin duda, de buen humor y podría dejar tan estresante confrontación para otro día. Volvía a tener a su hermano, y nada podría quitarle la felicidad que le daba ese pensamiento.

* * *

**Continuará...**

* * *

Gracias por leer y comentar.


End file.
